Super Plush Mario
'''Super Plush Mario '''is one of the main shows on LuigiFan00001's channel. While unlike shows such as Plants vs. Zombies Plush, Super Plush PacMan or Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 which have plots to them continuing from each episode, Super Plush Mario features simple yet sweet shorts of the Mario crew and their lives on a daily basis. Despite the show mainly being shorts or long projects, each one carries continuity from one project to another, depending on which character. The show itself focuses on the Mario crew for sure, though most of the episodes star Bowser and his Koopa Troop. Main Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings (Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig) *Rosalina *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Trooper *Chief Hammer Bro *Kamek *Kammy *Goom Goom *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Wizenheimer *Magifoofa *Jerry *Jimmy *Dragular *Petey Piranha *King Bob-omb (Boss) *King Boo *Teddy the Big Boo *Fred FredBooger *Ridley *Toadsworth *Toad *Toadette *Spike *Biggie the Block (Boss) *Frank and George *Dark Star *Fawful *The Broodals (Topper, Hariet, Rango, and Spewart) Episode List Season 1: #Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Night of Relaxation #Super Plush Mario: Morton vs. King Pig #Super Plush Mario: The Leprechaun #Super Plush Mario: Super Waa! #Super Plush Mario: The Yoshi's Egg War #Super Plush Mario: Friendship #Super Plush Mario: Behavior Cards and McDonalds #Super Plush Mario: Mario Kart #Super Plush Mario: Wario's Search for the Amulet #Super Plush Mario: The Censored Episode #Super Plush Mario: The Many Booms of Bowser Jr. #Super Plush Mario: Christmas in July? #Super Plush Mario: Luigi and The Steam Summer Adventure 2014 #Super Plush Mario: Pac-Man for Smash #Super Plush Mario: The Potion #Super Plush Mario: Seven Sins for Seven Koopalings Season 2: #Super Plush Mario: Bowser Jr.'s Wish #Super Plush Mario: The Knights #Super Plush Mario: The King Thing #Super Plush Mario: The Amiibo Hunt I #Super Plush Mario: The Second Hunt #Super Plush Mario: Boom Boom and Pom Pom #Super Plush Mario: Rise of the Zeti #Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Minion Tryouts #Super Plush Mario Lost Level: Abducted and Probed #Super Plush Mario: The Boocorcist #Super Plush Mario: Bowser Party #Super Plush Mario: Waluigi vs. The Fe Fi Fo Fum #Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting #Super Plush Mario: Stuck in the Pipe #Super Plush Mario: The Bonkers Bagel Song Season 3: #Super Plush Mario: Beware the Broodals! #Super Plush Mario: Bowser and Shantae #Super Plush Mario: Topper's Cereal Shenanigan #Super Plush Mario Lost Level: Mighty Number NO #Super Plush Mario: BALLOON BATTLE #Super Plush Mario: Yoshi's Tax Story #Super Plush Mario: TEAM RACE #Super Plush Mario: Luigi Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Game #Super Plush Mario: Mario vs. Donkey Kong #Super Plush Mario: Yoshi and Poochy's Spooky Surprise! Trivia * This was the first series based show on LuigiFan’s channel. * The original version of episode 1 for the Super Plush Mario series was uploaded on Feb 21, 2014. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Shows Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Main Ser